Clic clac, clic clac
by CryNienna
Summary: One-shot. très très légèrement slash. résumé, heu... comment assouvir ses idées sadiques a 2 heures du mat?rnnon, sérieux, c'est une balde nocture assez tragique dans les rues londoniennes... reviews svp!


"CLIC CLAC, CLIC CLAC"  
  
Disclamer: perso toujours pas à moi!  
  
avertissement:  
  
fic courte qui restera p'tre pas. xc'est le début d'une fic transformé en one-shot.  
  
petit précision, je rique de la suprimer plus tard car elle contient beaucoup d'idées de ma prochaine fic sur comte cain. (donc, quand je publierais ma prochaine fic, celle-ci servira à rien puisque j'y prendrais toutes mes idées... ) m'enfin bon, c'est pas encore sur! et puis ma prochaine fic, faut l'écrire!  
  
très légèrement slash.  
  
Important!!!!!  
  
et aussi! "Elle", c'est pas forcement une fille... il s'agit en fait de l'ombre ou de la silhouette!  
  
fic assez conduse, mais je vous laisse lire!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
« Clic clac.... Clic clac.... »  
  
Une ombre courait dans le dédale des rues de Londres. Le brouillard envahissait peu à peu les ruelles étroites leur donnant cette aspect inquiétant.  
  
Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer? Ou ce fantôme déambule encore? Ne lui avait-on pas dit de rester à la maison, et de cesser d'enquêter sur cette série de meurtres horribles? Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'en fasse qu'à se tête?  
  
Peur et inquiétude se mêlaient étroitement dans l'esprit de cette silhouette au pas pressé qui se faufilait dans les bas-quartiers londoniens. Qu'il faisait froid. L'ombre frissonna et pressa encore le pas. Quelle idée de se balader ainsi la nuit dans le Londres dépravé!  
  
Une prostituée s'avança et proposa de réchauffer cette silhouette qui la repoussa sans ménagement. Il fallait d'abord le retrouver. Un terrible pressentiment s'emparait de ses sens. D'habitude, elle avait toujours su le retrouver. Pourquoi maintenant, depuis que cette fille était apparue à son bras, ils s'étaient tant éloignés l'un de l'autre?  
  
Jalousie, colère, incompréhension... Amour et haine sont parfois si proches qu'on ne sait plus les distinguer... Cet air d'indifférence l'avait blessé... Mais comment aurait-elle pu accepter cela? Elle qui lui avait dédié sa vie?  
  
Une dispute, mais cette fois, ce fut celle de trop... Il était parti en claquant la porte après la disparition de cette femme... Il ne comprenait pas que l'autre ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir à son bras... Et maintenant... Maintenant l'ombre regrettait d'avoir chassé cette fille... Elle donnerait tout pour le savoir en sécurité, à la maison, bien au chaud au coin du feu, un verre de Wisky à la main... Même si cela supposait aussi voir cette entraîneuse sur ses genoux l'embrassant goulûment. Elle frissonna. Rien que cette pensée lui donnait la nausée. Non, finalement, elle ne s'y ferrait jamais.  
  
La silhouette était essoufflée. Durant quelques instants, elle s'arrêta au coin d'une ruelle et se frotta vivement les bras. Mais qu'il faisait froid! Le temps pressait, il fallait le retrouver, et vite... Les rues n'étaient plus très sûres depuis quelques temps... Mieux valait ne pas trop traîner ici... On ne sait jamais, ce que cache le brouillard londonien au fond de ses entrailles fumantes. L'ombre se fond si bien à ce souffle glacé de la ville... Et quelque part, la silhouette sentait que la personne qu'il aimait tremblait aussi de froid. Mais où?  
  
« Clic clac. Clic clac. »  
  
Quelle angoisse. Elle marchait déjà depuis des heures et toujours rien. Le seul son qui lui parvenait, c'était le bruit de ses pas rapides qui martelaient le pavé, le faisant geindre de douleur sous le rythme violent de sa marche. Même les rues souffraient, répétant inlassablement la litanie des pierres ornant la chaussé dans un écho assourdissant. On aurait dit qu'une armée entière progressait dans cet endroit sauvage en plein cœur de la ville. Mais seule une ombre inquiétante et grandissante se profilait sur les murs, avant de laissait place à une silhouette beaucoup moins imposante et tremblante sous l'air glacial.  
  
L'étrange apparition souffla un instant dans ses mains pour se réchauffer. Son corps était gelé, et un hiver sans fin s'emparait de son cœur glacé par la peine et la souffrance de ces mots blessants qu'ils avaient échangé. Seuls ses pas étaient encore poussés par la crainte de le retrouver en train de pleurer dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même... Comme lorsqu'il était encore enfant... Comme avant...  
  
Quelque part dans le ciel, la pleine lune recouvrait sa lueur de nuages telle une dentelle noire sur le corps d'une mariée, rappelant indéniablement cette habit de deuil des jeunes veuves... Une chouette hulula dans la ville, redonnant à Londres sa nature sauvage d'autrefois. Et la nuit noire sembla alors plus oppressante, pesant de tout son poids sur ce spectre errant à la recherche de sa lumière dans les quartiers malfamés. La bruine commençait à s'abattre sur Londres, rappelant ces rideaux de théâtre qui s'emparent peu à peu d'une scène où une tragédie vient de se jouer, emportant dans leur folie rouge les corps désespérés des acteurs endormis... Mais là, seuls les bruits de pas semblaient applaudir le drame de la vie qui se jouait ici...  
  
« Clic clac, clic clac... »  
  
Toujours ce bruit incessant, ces même cris des pavés meurtris par le pas des hommes... Mais ils semblent hurler plus fort, et l'écho des ruelles se faisait à présent plus menaçant... La silhouette se retourna inquiète. Rien. Elle était seule. Étrange...  
  
Elle reprit sa marche, concentrée sur ce visage aimé, pour oublier la peur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles et menaçait à tous moment de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Machinalement, elle resserra le col de son manteau et engouffra sa tête dans l'encolure. Dissimulée dans ces ténèbres effrayantes, elle se sentait rassurée. Ainsi sont les hommes. Des êtres contradictoires qui se fondent dans leurs propres peurs pour mieux s'en préserver.  
  
Soudain, son sang se glaça. Une autre ombre venait de passer sur le mur. Furtivement, certes, mais bien réelle. Ni une illusion, ni un animal... Une ombre, semblant directement issue de la noirceur de cette nuit baignée par la clarté irrégulière d'une lune endeuillée de nuages. Assez sombre pour tuer l'espoir, mais pas assez pour cacher les ombres...  
  
Durant un instant, la silhouette ralenti, inquiète, tout ses sens aux aguets. Elle s'arrêta un instant, et écouta ce silence traître de cette nuit, brisé par moment par les cris des entraîneuses et des vagabonds dans les rues voisines.  
  
L'angoisse s'empara alors de son corps. Ses mains devinrent moites, et sa respiration plus saccadée. Des mots rassurant naquirent dans son esprit pour tenter d'apaiser cette peur quasiment incontrôlable. Son instinct poussait la silhouette à fuir, mais sa raison lui ordonnait d'agir en personne civilisée. Hélas. Ses pas, bien que rapides, ne l'emmènent pas loin...  
  
l'écho raisonnait, l'appelant comme la nymphe chantait le nom de Narcisse quand celui-ci se penchait sur l'eau. La fierté retenait ses jambes. De toute ses forces, l'ombre écoutait le martèlement des pas.  
  
« Clic clac... clic clac... »  
  
Les pas résonnaient sur le pavé comme le chant dramatique d'une horloge.  
  
« Clic clac, clic clac... »  
  
On ne peux arrêter le temps. Compte à rebours immuable et imprévisible des hommes.  
  
Les pas se décalèrent. À présent, c'était sûr, il y en avait plusieurs, et les autres étaient beaucoup plus rapides et beaucoup plus forts... Ils se rapprochaient, gagnant en intensité et recouvrant ceux de l'ombre emmitouflée dans son manteau. Une course contre son temps débuta alors. Mais le départ était volé.  
  
« Trop tard... » Chante encore la nymphe écho, à la fleur de narcisse qui naît sur le bord du lac...  
  
« trop tard ... »chantaient alors les ruelles de Londres à l'étranger égaré...  
  
Enfin, l'ombre s'affola. Elle se mit à courir, mais fut peu à peu rattrapée. Car ce n'étaient pas des chaussures qui frappaient les rues, mais les sabots d'un cheval qui se ruait au galop.  
  
« Trop tard, trop tard, trop tard... »  
  
Un éclair blanc jaillit et se teinta du rouge de l'aube qui se levait doucement, chassant la nuit est les ombres là-bas, à l'horizon, trop loin cependant pour que la silhouette se réfugie dans sa lumière. Un cavalier s'enfuit dans les dédales de Londres, Minotaure aux mains ensanglantées et mystérieux messager d'une Dame noire qui frappe au hasard.  
  
La douleur est grande. L'Icare aux ailes d'argents s'écroula sous le jour naissant, tandis que son meurtrier s'évapora dans la brume matinale. Qu'il est dur de mourir sans même revoir un visage. Même celui de son meurtrier souriant de satisfaction lui aurait fait plaisir. Au moins, il aurait rendu quelqu'un heureux...  
  
Les pierre grises se teintèrent peu à peu d'un rouge au reflet de velours. Londres entière semblait pleurer dans la bruine qui attristait le paysage. Dans un tas d'ordure, quelques rats couinaient et semblaient se moquer de cette scène si pitoyable.  
  
L'homme lutte par nature. La silhouette rougit par son propre sang se traînait dans les rues, appelant une aide qui ne vient pas, et cherchant un visage qu'elle ne verra plus jamais. Elle s'affolait. Elle pleurait. Non, il n'était pas question de partir maintenant, pas avec ces mots au fond au soi, c'était trop douloureux... Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir avant de lui avoir dit ces mots si importants, avant de lui avoir avouer combien elle l'aimait... Elle devait se battre jusqu'au bout, se battre contre ce sommeil qui s'emparait d'elle jusqu'à en mourir d'épuisement...  
  
Partir avec des regrets est dur, ils alourdissent le cœur et meurtrissent les dernières pensées. Se battre jusqu'au bout. Ramper s'il le faut, mais survivre pour lui dire « Je t'aime », et pour poser une fois seulement, des lèvres tremblantes de désirs et d'amour contenus.  
  
Ses yeux se voilèrent. Le destin n'attends pas. Le rideaux tomba et la foule de ses souvenirs quitta la salle après un dernier salut. Plus un applaudissement. Juste la caresse du vent glaciale sur le corps de cette ombre déjà engourdit.  
  
Non, elle ne devait pas mourir maintenant. Elle ne devait pas partir, avec pour seule souvenir de lui, la cruauté de ses dernières paroles et la déchirure de ce regard emplit de mépris et d'indifférence...  
  
Une perle de regrets amers glissa sur ses joues. Jusqu'au bout, il aura été idiot... Un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Son dernier sanglot se répand sur le sol, se mêlant étroitement à ce sang si précieux. Mais les yeux étaient déjà fixes et regardaient au delà de toutes réalités. Dans leur miroir à jamais noyé de larmes, on pouvait lire toute l'amertume de l'échec et des remords éternels.  
  
Ainsi une ombre de plus se perdait dans l'aube rougeoyante, les yeux égarés sur ce soleil meurtrier, briseur de rêve et d'espoir, qui a fait chuter tant d'Icareq aux ailes d'argents.  
  
Et quelque part, à l'autre bout de la ville, le jeune et insouciant comte Hagreaves rentrait chez lui et s'asseyait au coin du feu, un verre de Wisky a la main et une jeune fille sur ses genoux l'embrassant goulûment.  
  
Mais que le réveille sera dur, pour le comte, demain, quand les effets de l'alcool et des femmes se seront dissipés... Ha, mais j'oubliais! Il lui reste encore comme cadeau du destin, sa collection de poisons...  
  
Et dans le salon devenue trop grand, on entends encore distinctement le rire de l'horloge et du pavé de la rue voisine:  
  
« clic, clac, clic clac... »  
  
FIN!  
  
voilà! reviews svp! (regard suppliant...)  
  
et je précise! il est exactement 2h18, alors, svp! soyez tolérants, j'ai écrit ça vite fait et ça devait être le début d'une fic modifier!  
mais j'essaierais d'écrire la fic originale bientot, enfin, si j'ai le temps!!! et il y aura normalement plus d'enquête que dans my immortal.... enfin, on verra! 


End file.
